Folie sombre
by Elogane
Summary: "C'était devenu un jeu. Dans sa cellule sombre, tout était prétexte à s'occuper." Après la fuite de Kanda et Alma, Allen est enfermé pour sa désobéissance, petit à petit rongé par la solitude, l'ennui et la folie.


_Hello tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ! Ou juste "là", parce que pas tout le monde n'a lu mes trois premières fics (comprenez ici "personne") ... Mais bref, voilà mon 4e OS ! Toujours pas joyeux-joyeux, mais j'ai quelques idées de fics plus intéressantes en projet, je verrais un jour si je les finis ! Pour celui-là, je l'ai écrit juste après un devoir surveillé de 4h (sympathique...), et comme d'habitude, j'ai un LÉGER pétage de plomb juste après, mais si ça donne ça, je m'estime satisfaite ! Bref, assez parlé de moi, et profitez de ce moment de folie douce ! Enjoy ! ~_

* * *

 **Folie sombre, sombrer dans la folie**

C'était devenu un jeu. Dans sa cellule sombre, tout était prétexte à s'occuper.

Au début, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Peut-être même plus que ne le devrai un gamin de 16 ans. Il avait réfléchi sur sa situation d'hôte du 14e, sur ce qu'il était advenu de Kanda et Alma, sur les 3e exorcistes, sur qui pourrait un jour détenir le Cœur... Pour cette dernière question, il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Mais une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas lui. Il ne le méritait tout simplement pas. Sûrement est-ce Lenalee.

Ensuite, il avait continué à réfléchir sur sa vie. Son passé dans les rues, puis avec Mana. Sa vie d'exorciste... Et il s'était amusé à ajouter des "si", pour passer le temps. Sa vie, "si" il était resté dans le cirque. "Si" Mana ne l'avait pas retrouvé. "Si" Mana n'était pas mort. "Si" le Comte Millénaire avait réussi à le transformer en Akuma. "Si" Cross ne l'avait pas récupéré après. "Si" il était mort ici, ou là... Maintenant, il pouvait en rajouter un nouveau : "si" il avait été un Noah depuis le début. Bien qu'il refuse totalement cette tournure du destin, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait au moins pensé. Et les crises de possession fréquentes du 14e n'étaient pas faites pour l'aider.

Puis au bout d'un moment, il n'y avait plus aucun sujet sur lequel réfléchir. Tout, absolument _tout_ , était passé dans sa tête. Mais il faisait toujours aussi froid et sombre dans sa cellule, et la faim se faisait sentir. Non, pas le malheureux stade où il se plaignait d'habitude, histoire de ne pas s'évanouir par la suite. Non, là il sentait le vide complet dans son estomac, et surtout la brûlure qui remontait de son bras gauche pour se disperser dans son corps. La sensation que son Innocence, même scellée, prenait sa _force vitale_. Il refusait de manger. Au départ, c'était pour éviter le sérum de vérité, afin de ne pas révéler où étaient cachés Kanda et Alma. Maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr. Certes, il y avait encore cette raison, mais l'idée même était tellement loin dans son esprit qu'il ne savait même plus. Et puis, il ne savait même plus si quelqu'un prenait encore la peine de lui apporter à manger. Des siècles semblaient être passés, mais personne n'était venu. Ou peut-être étaient-ils là pendant qu'il dormait. Et encore, _si_ il dormait. Il ne faisait plus de différence entre fermer les yeux et dormir. Ou sinon, peut-être étaient-ils là, juste devant lui depuis le début, mais que son esprit avait décidé de ne plus les voir, ni les entendre. Un tel phénomène ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait trouver de quoi s'occuper. Alors il s'était mis à compter. Quoi donc ? Tout ce qui pouvait passer sous ses yeux, ou tous les sons qui atteignaient ses oreilles. Le nombre de maillons à sa chaîne. Le nombre de secondes qui passaient entre chaque goutte d'eau qui tombait, faisant un petit "ploc". Le nombre de pavés sur le mur d'en face. Le nombre de ceux qui avaient commencé à moisir par l'humidité. Combien de pas devait le séparer de Timcampy, lui aussi enchaîné. Combien de fois le garde passait devant sa porte. Combien de pas il faisait avant de faire demi-tour et de partir dans l'autre sens, repassant devant la porte. Pendant un temps -le temps étant la seule chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à quantifier, n'ayant pas de fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur pour lui permettre de compter les jours- il avait compté et retenu tous ces chiffres, certes sans aucun sens, mais qui lui permettaient de continuer à vivre. Il n'avait rien à dire sur ce point-là : vivre avec mon maître et compter le montant de ses dettes l'a rendu plutôt doué pour ça. Mais bientôt, il n'avait plus rien à dénombrer. Toutes les mesures possibles dans le temps ou dans l'espace, toutes les statistiques et tous les calculs avaient été fait et refait, vérifiés et revérifiés, retenu par cœur et sus tellement parfaitement qu'il continuait de voir sa cellule même les yeux fermés, avec une exactitude qui lui aurait fait peur autrefois, lui qui était incapable de ne pas se perdre, même dans la Congrégation ou dans sa propre chambre. Oui, c'est vrai, il avait déjà réussi cet exploit, mais il préférait ne pas y repenser.

~oOo~

Je n'ai plus rien à compter. Même plus combien de choses que j'ai dénombrées, ou le total de tous ces nombres. Alors je me suis mis à chanter. Aussi bien la berceuse du 14e que de vieilles comptines pour enfants que Mana m'avait apprises il y a longtemps. Cependant, j'ai vite dû m'arrêter. Ma voix est rauque à force de ne pas l'avoir utilisée, et les paroles des comptines, résonnant dans cette cellule froide, me donnent des frissons dans le dos. J'ai l'impression à l'instant d'être comme Road, et ça me donne la chair de poule. Comme un avant-goût de ma folie.

Oui, je deviens fou. Qui ne le deviendrait pas ? Enfermé dans la solitude, l'ennui, sans avoir conscience du temps qui passe... La folie est une vieille amie qui adore ce genre de cas. Elle devait me guetter depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs. Peut-être après la mort de Mana, mais surtout à chaque fois que l'âme d'un Akuma me regardait, me suppliait, m'affligeait de sa présence morbide. Mme la Folie ne devait pas être loin, attendant le jour où je rendrai les armes. Mais bon, si elle est ma seule compagnie en ce lieu, peut-être ne devrai-je pas l'offenser et accepter son invitation si aimable. Quoique, je pense que je l'ai acceptée depuis longtemps, ma Folie. Si voir des choses horribles, que d'autres ne voient pas et ne comprennent pas, n'est pas de la folie, j'ai des questions à me poser. Mme la Folie me souffle dans l'oreille un nouveau jeu pour m'occuper. Mon sourire s'élargit démesurément. Je suis content : ce jeu durera longtemps, je ne m'ennuierai plus comme ça ! Et je sais qu'à la fin, j'en aurai la réponse.

Ma langue passe sur mes lèvres gercées par le manque d'eau. Puis, ma voix rauque sort de nouveau de ma gorge, plus effrayante que jamais. À voix haute, comme si je m'adressais au mur d'en face, je demande de quoi je mourrai à la fin de ma vie. Puis je me mets à compter la liste que je fais. Un, de faim. Deux, de déshydratation. Trois, de torture. Quatre, des mains de la Congrégation. Cinq, par un Akuma. Six, par les Noahs. Sept, par manque de lumière. Huit, à cause d'une trahison. Neuf, on m'oubliera ici. Dix, je me suiciderai. Onze, mon Innocence drainera la totalité de ma force vitale. Douze, le Comte Millénaire me rend visite. Treize, on me tuera par pitié. Quatorze, de maladie. Quinze, sous les coups des gardes. Seize, le 14e prend le contrôle. Dix-sept, Timcampy devient incontrôlable. Dix-huit, Leverrier décide de me gazer. Dix-neuf, Mme la Folie ne m'aime plus.

Vingt. Ma mort viendra par l'ennui.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me le dire, je serai tellement heureuse d'en recevoir ! (surtout que j'en ai presque jamais... hum, oubliez ça) Bon, c'est relativement court, j'en conviens, mais je suis satisfaite ! J'ai aussi remarqué que je suis passée sans faire exprès de la 3e personne dans un récit au passé à la 1e personne dans un récit au présent... Mais comme ça passe bien et que ça ne se remarque presque pas, je laisse ça comme ça ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et peut-être qu'on se reverra une autre fois sur une autre fic ! N'oubliez pas la ptite review !_


End file.
